Through-silicon vias (TSVs) are formed in a semiconductor wafer by initially forming an opening at least partially in the semiconductor wafer (e.g., Si substrate), and forming a conductive material in the opening. The TSV electrically connects electronic devices (e.g., transistors) formed on the front surface of the substrate and a terminal formed at the rear (back) surface of the substrate.